


Hybridragonshipping

by Qmii_Productions



Series: Hybridragonshipping [1]
Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest VIII, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Super Smash Bros - Fandom
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Transformation, Dragon Fucking, Dragon transformation, Dragon!Eight, F/M, Gayness is fine and all but I wish there were more M/F matings, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, There is seriously not enough straight dragon smut on this site, more like dragons fucking, seriously I can't believe I'm the first one to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qmii_Productions/pseuds/Qmii_Productions
Summary: In which Eight falls for female Corrin/Kamui and unlocks his dragon form in the process. Said dragon is very sex-starved and desperate for a chance at getting control of the poor hero's body.---AKA: My excuse for giving Eight a dragon form because no one else has done a fic about it. May as well start the trend.WARNING: This fic contains illustrations of dragon dicks.EDIT 10/17/20: Fixed links to pictures. Now they should be visible.
Relationships: Hero (Dragon Quest VIII)/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: Hybridragonshipping [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973314
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Premise + concept art

Eight was first drawn to Corrin and Kamui (but mostly the latter) at the Heroes’ arrival at the Smash Mansion. He was infatuated for three reasons:

  1. They were the first human-dragon hybrids from outside his world.
  2. He wants to learn how to swap between dragon and human like they do (his grandpa has an oath and the Lord of Dragovians has a job).
  3. Unbeknownst to him, his dragon genes are attracted to Kamui because she’s a female human-dragon hybrid - an “ideal mate”.



Every dragovian is composed of two halves: a human and a dragon. Both would usually have equal control over the body. However, if there is more human blood than dragon blood, the human overwhelms the dragon from birth, sealing it away. The grip on the dragon only loosens when the human feels strong emotions - a phenomenon known as “tension”. However, dragon blood is extremely volatile, and the longer it’s sealed, the more resentful the inner dragon becomes towards its inner human captors...

When Eight meets the Corrins for the first time, the scent of a female human-dragon hybrid finally breaks that seal.

Appearance

When pure-blooded dragovians transform, they don’t seem to retain any human characteristics in their dragon forms. Since Eight is 75% human, I wanted to portray that by retaining all of his fingers, toes, and hair in his dragon form. They are remnants of his extra human blood.

Concept Art (drawn by yours truly)


	2. More Concept Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to go out on a whim and post more concepts for Dragon!Eight. Just so you know how much work I'm willing to put in for dragon porn.


	3. An Overview of the Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To which I summarize the relationship between the two dragon hybrids.

Eight falls for F!Corrin at first sight, but he has no clue why. In truth, the scent of a human-dragon hybrid of the opposite sex were all the Eight’s dragon genes needed to fully awaken. He doesn’t transform immediately- instead, he opts to learn how after witnessing F!Corrin’s transformation during their first match. The next few days, he pleads to her at every possible moment. Cue montage of Eight hiding everywhere (i.e. the cupboards) just to ask “please?”.

When she finally concedes, it’s the happiest day of Eight’s life. He finally gets the chance to become a real dragon like his mother and the Lord of the Dragovians - and a mate to go with it!

Wait, mate? Where did that come from?

—-

For the next few days, F!Corrin goes to Eight’s world to do some research. She goes to a library in one of the cities, hoping to learn more about how dragons from outside her world behaved. Fortunately, Chen Mui (Munchie) arrives to give her all the info she needs. His dragon nose could detect that something had awakened in his grandson, and came to warn his newfound crush. He tells her about the two halves of dragovians, and how to get Eight used to his new body.

—-

Eight doesn’t transform right away, but he finally achieves it during their first team battle together. F!Corrin gets KOed, and Eight, in retaliation, finally lets out the dragon within, quickly ending the match. Unfortunately, he doesn’t know how to change back. When he eventually does, he has to treat his new powers like a condition. His inner dragon has been hidden for 18 years, so he wants to stay out. Eight occasionally grows back his horns, wings, and tail, however, when he experiences strong emotions (i.e. anger or love).

—-

In order for Eight to completely control his dragon form, he first needs to tire it out. It’s been sexually repressed for a long time. It takes a while, but as Eight struggles to keep the dragon under control, F!Corrin grows more attached to her apprentice. She eventually agrees to have sex with Eight in order to sate the dragon. Initiate the porn.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Ever. (Well, I wrote some in middle school, but I'll publish those later.) So some constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
